1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a foldable table.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional office table always has a fixed height and is not adjustable in height to fit with different users. Therefore, the conventional office table is not comfortable and convenient in use for a tall or short user. In addition, the conventional office table is not adjustable in an inclined angle of a portable device put on the table, such as a notebook computer or a tablet computer, so the conventional office table is not convenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a fordable table to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.